heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen
After returning Coal's wallet, Coal invites Eve and her party to Neo Awlins to meet up with Wire, Kai and their Conjurer, Gwen via the Beholder in the Dawn District. After an icebreaker conversation, Gwen offers to have the two parties battle, and Eve accepts, beginning the battle. Stats -Gwen -Kai -Wire -Coal Moves Used -Gwen Captain Refreshor: Cures user of all status elements and removes all debuffs. Bushido Burger: Deals physical damage to one enemy. Year of the Bat: 3 physical attacks, distributed at random. Sports Nut: Deals physical damage to all enemies. -Kai Your Makeup Is Terrible: Lowers DEF and MDEF of all enemies by one level. Sealing Wave: Deals magical Water damage to all enemies and lowers their AGI by one level. Esoterica: Affects all enemies; has a chance to inflict Silence. You're Not Wearing Nails: Lowers ATK and MATK of one enemy by one level. -Wire Flip-Flop: 3 physical Volt damage attacks distributed at random; each hit has a chance to inflict Blind. Flash Edge: Affects all enemies; has a chance to inflict Blind. Rod Chop: Deals physical Volt damage to all enemies. Point Impact: Deals physical Volt damage to 1 enemy. -Coal Backpack Snack: Cures entire party of all status effects. Branding Rake: Deals physical fire damage to all enemies. Has a chance to inflict Burn. Barbecue: Heals all party members. Spit Roast: 3 randomly distributed physical Fire attacks. Behavior Each enemy will use a random move each turn. Strategy This is for all intents and purposes a fight against a team not unlike your own party. This battle can be fought either before or after the end of the main game, so you can fight this with any party you like, though a thorough player will likely begin this battle with Eve, Klein, Nyx and Kon. While three of the four enemies can inflict status effects, it is highly recommended that you take out Kai first, as her Esoterica attack is nasty to deal with and if left unchecked, your entire party can go any number of turns unable to use skills, which will spell your doom if playing on Hard; Kai is also the only enemy that can lower your party's stats, which all enemies can take advantage of, so make use of plenty of your own status effects - both Mott's Reaper-N DNA and Nyx are recommended in this case, as Flesh Wound, Re-Frost and Freezing... can incapacitate enemies and give you some space. Gwen presents the least threat to you, so you can leave her until last - it is recommended that you take down Coal second as she can constantly keep healing and aiding her teammates. For the most part, whoever should go down second is dependent on your own party members - if you have Nyx in your party, Coal will cause a lot of trouble for you, and if Kon is in your party, Wire will present a threat, and so on. Whatever you do, make sure your attacks are focused on the Mogwai first. This is a tough fight, and anything can happen. Music harmonicblend - Year of the Bat Site navigation Category:Bosses